The present invention discloses a system and associated method for continuously optimizing power consumption of a data center by dynamically adjusting workload distribution within the data center. Because conventional power consumption optimization methods focus only on physical placement and peak temperature of devices, assuming maximum or nameplate power specification of devices, but do not take utilization of the devices into account, the conventional optimization methods cannot dynamically and continuously optimize power consumption according to workloads of the data center.